


Prime Suspect

by Rachel500



Series: The Lost Season [18]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Rape, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringfellow Hawke becomes embroiled in a murder when Caitlin becomes the prime suspect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

Stringfellow Hawke leaned against the cabin doorway and looked over at his wife standing on the wooden pier that edged the lake by their home. Her long red hair was blowing in the breeze and her blue-green eyes were fixed at some distant point across the mountains. Hawke's thumb rubbed absently against the wedding ring he wore. If someone had told him when he'd met Caitlin O'Shaunessy that he would have ended up marrying her, he wouldn't have believed them. There was an instant attraction between them but he had settled for an easy, close friendship with the ex-cop from Texas, afraid to risk anything more until a separation had forced him to admit his feelings. Now, that same friendship formed the bedrock of their marriage, and Hawke couldn't imagine his life without her.

It was unusual, he mused, for her to be this still. Caitlin was normally a livewire; her energy sparking even when she was resting. He frowned and pushed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. She'd been quiet all day, quiet enough that Hawke's surrogate father, Dominic Santini, had told Hawke to take his wife home early from the air service where they all worked. Hawke's startling blue eyes narrowed on her tense figure. Caitlin'd had a tough time of late, he thought.

The week before, she'd killed two men defending the life of their good friend, Marella. The FIRM agent had been attacked whilst in the hospital recovering from injuries sustained saving the life of their other friend, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III. Caitlin might have once been a cop but she hadn't trained for fights to the death against professional assassins. She was having nightmares about what had happened, nightmares that woke them both from sleep. She would come to terms with it but it was going to take time and it wasn't the only thing that was preying on her mind; Caitlin was also upset about Marella's situation. The agent's injuries had left her unable to have children and it was a high price to pay even for an intelligence operative who knew the risks of the business. Hawke figured Caitlin's compassion for Marella was complicated by the fact that they, themselves, were trying to begin their family.

Hawke sighed; he rubbed a hand over his boyish face and through his short brown hair. Marella was being transferred to a clinic in Maui to continue her recovery near to her family and he hoped the distance would give Caitlin some space from the other woman to deal with it. Michael had given them the news when they had visited the FIRM clinic earlier. Michael had seemed to have moved in there and Hawke was surprised he was able to spend so much time away from his office. The spy was acting as the director of the FIRM after the previous incumbent, Zeus, had been killed trying to escape from Airwolf when the team had discovered that he had been responsible for the attempt on Michael's life and Marella's injuries. Michael was also back in charge of the Airwolf project, which was without its project director with Marella in hospital.

The FIRM was currently building two versions of the world's most technologically advanced and only mach capable helicopter; one that would go on to be the next generation of her class and another which would take the place of the original Airwolf when the FIRM was amalgamated with the Company in July. The team had decided not to hand the original machine over when it had become clear Airwolf was exhibiting signs of artificial intelligence. It was vital the fake Airwolf was ready in time. Michael had assured them everything was on track. Hawke shook his head. He guessed the spy had some latitude in his new role to do what he wanted and if everything was on track then it was good that he had decided to prioritise supporting Marella through her recovery. Just, thought Hawke, like he was going to have to support his wife through hers.

Hawke pushed away from the door, gave his dog Tet a pat on the head, and walked over to stand behind Caitlin. His arms went around her waist and he drew her closer to him so her back was nestled against his chest, his cheek against hers as he looked over her shoulder. The last rays of the sun were hitting the glassy water and turning it a molten gold. They were silent as the sun went down below the horizon and the eerie cry of the lake's resident eagle filled the darkening sky.

Hawke's hand covered Caitlin's where it rested flat over her stomach. She slipped her other hand over his.

'I'm not pregnant.' Caitlin murmured.

Hawke understood her meaning immediately and felt a wave of disappointment at the news. He pushed it away and shifted her so she was stood facing him, his arms still around her. He brushed her hair away from her face. 'Is that why you've been quiet all day?' He asked gently.

She nodded.

'The doctor did say it would take a couple of months for your body to adjust to being off the contraception.' He tried to comfort her.

Caitlin nodded. 'I know.' She sighed. 'I guess I just hoped…'

'For a winning touchdown in your first game out?' completed Hawke as she searched for words.

'Wasn't quite the metaphor I was going for,' Caitlin said, 'but yeah.' She smiled ruefully. 'I just want our baby so badly I guess I raised my hopes.'

'Me too.' Hawke admitted. He kissed her gently before cuddling her closer.

Caitlin sighed again as she burrowed into him. 'And then I felt bad about being disappointed when we saw Marella. I mean, we still have the opportunity of trying again whereas Marella…' She bit her lip. 'I can only imagine how she's feeling.'

'She'll get through this.' Hawke said rubbing her back consolingly. 'At least, she's alive to get through it thanks to you.'

Caitlin shuddered as the memory of the cramped hospital room and the two assassins coming at her swamped her for a moment. Her eyes filled with tears and she was crying before either of them knew it. His arms went around her and he let her cry herself out. When she finally quieted, he handed her a tissue and she scrubbed at her face and blew her nose.

'Sorry,' she gasped. 'This is exactly what I didn't want to do.'

Hawke brushed at the wetness on her freckled cheek. 'It's OK to be upset about this.'

'You handle things like this all the time without bursting into tears.' Caitlin pointed out.

'Cait, I trained as a soldier and a combat pilot,' Hawke retorted, 'not to mention the additional training I had when I worked with the FIRM. I'm trained to kill; you aren't.' He sighed. 'Out of the two of us, I think you have the healthier reaction.'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.' Caitlin said.

One of the corners of his lips curved upwards. 'Is it working?'

She gave a hiccupping laugh. 'A little.' She sniffed.

Hawke nodded and dipped his head to steal a kiss. 'Come on. Let's get inside and get some dinner.' He said.

She nodded and they walked back to the cabin shutting the door on the gathering dark.

Inside, Hawke ran her a bubble bath, handed her a glass of wine and told her he was taking charge of the kitchen. His attentiveness had Caitlin feeling loved and spoiled. She was a lucky woman, Caitlin thought with a smile. Hawke was always there for her; she didn't know what she would have done without his steadfast support over the previous week. She shivered as the memory of shooting the two men intruded again. She was going to have to move past this, she thought determinedly. She had acted in the defence of someone she cared for a great deal; her actions had been necessary and more importantly, they were just. She needed to put it behind her and focus on her marriage and the family they were attempting to build. The water cooled and she climbed out of the bath.

Maybe there was some way of showing her appreciation for her husband's support, she mused as she wrapped a towel around her body and reached for another for her hair. Hawke wanted the latest album by a country singer called Kyle Hardy and the singer was scheduled to appear at a signing in a music store near Van Nuys the next day. Hawke had already complained to Dom that he wouldn't be able to make it as the two men were scheduled for an aerial stunt at the same time. She'd go and buy it for him, Caitlin decided. She could get someone to cover at the airfield and drive down; it shouldn't take too long and Hawke would love it. She dried off and dressed in old jeans and one of Hawke's shirts before she wandered back down to the kitchen.

Hawke was dishing up as she walked in. 'Perfect timing,' he said pointing at the table.

Caitlin turned around and froze. He'd set two places at one end with their finest china and glassware. Candles were lit and set slightly off centre to give a cosy, romantic glow. The flames flickered over a small vase with a gorgeous red flower. She felt like crying again. She blinked back the tears furiously, took hold of her husband and kissed him soundly.

'It looks great.' She said.

Hawke nudged her to the table and sat her down. He served her a plate of grilled fish, rice and a green salad and went back for his own. He refilled the wine and joined her. He picked his wine glass up. 'I know we weren't successful with the baby this time but…to more practice.'

She smiled; they certainly enjoyed practicing. 'To more practice.'

They made the toast and dug into their meal. For a while they concentrated on eating.

'You know when we visited Marella earlier?' Caitlin asked pointing her fork at her husband.

'Yeah?'

'Did you notice she wasn't calling Michael 'sir' anymore?'

Hawke's eyebrow quirked upwards and he picked up his wine. He gestured at her with the glass. 'You're obviously feeling better.'

'Oh?'

'You're back to match-making.' He pointed out, his blue eyes twinkling at her across the table.

'Hawke.' Caitlin's lips twitched. 'Are you telling me you didn't notice?'

'I noticed.' He admitted.

'So?'

'So?' Hawke parroted.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at him. 'Did Michael say something?'

'Like what?' Hawke asked with a short laugh. He sat back in his chair. 'I would have thought Marella would have said something to you.'

'Spies.' Caitlin said with enough disgust that Hawke laughed at her expression. 'You'd think they'd tell their best friends if something had happened at least.'

'If,' he emphasised the word before he continued, 'if something has happened, they maybe want to keep it between the two of them.'

'I guess I understand that.' Caitlin said. 'They do have the whole working together thing to deal with.'

'Yeah.' Hawke nodded. 'Not to mention Angelina to consider.' Michael had discovered his ten year old daughter the previous year and was now a devoted father.

'She and Marella seem to get along fine.' Caitlin commented as she set her cutlery down.

'Maybe,' Hawke said, 'but in a relationship where Marella is defined as one of her father's aides not as his girlfriend. I'm not sure Angelina's ready to share him with anyone yet.'

'Complicated.' Caitlin murmured worriedly. She sighed and changed the subject. 'Have you talked to Dom yet?'

Hawke glanced at her. 'No.'

'Don't you think you should?' Caitlin asked exasperated.

'And tell him what?' Hawke asked.

'That Jo is working for the Company.' Caitlin said.

Hawke sighed. Jo Santini was Dom's favourite niece and she had decided to move back to LA and re-establish the old familial ties that she had with the older man, who had raised her just as he had raised Hawke and his brother. Hawke was a little suspicious; he had found out that Jo was working for the intelligence agency that would take over the FIRM. Jo already knew about Airwolf and had promised to keep it secret but Hawke figured he was going to have a serious talk with his old childhood friend about her relationship with the Company when she returned home. Hawke had confided the information in his wife but he was hesitating over whether to tell Dom at all.

'I was thinking I'd just have a word with her when she's due back next month.' He admitted. 'If she's on the level, Dom need never have to know.' Caitlin looked at him and Hawke sighed. 'I know I should tell him.'

'Why haven't you?' Caitlin asked.

'I think he's still getting over that business with Sallis.' Dom had been kidnapped by a hit man he'd helped Hawke's father to jail. Hawke and Caitlin had rescued him but the older man had seemed subdued since the event. Hawke was worried that the incident had badly affected the older man; he certainly didn't need to find out that his niece might be a spy about to betray them on top of everything else.

'He has seemed a little down lately.' Caitlin agreed. 'Have you tried talking to him about it?'

'Every time I ask, he clams up.' Hawke said.

'Just give it some time.' Caitlin advised.

Hawke nodded and he quirked an eyebrow at her. 'That's good advice.'

She blushed. 'I know.' She took a deep breath and met his concerned blue gaze. 'I'm going to get through this but I guess it will take a little time to come to terms with what happened.'

'We're going to get through this.' Hawke corrected her. He got to his feet and started to clear the table. He pushed her back into her chair when she would have joined him and dropped a kiss on the damp copper hair. 'I've got this.'

'You're spoiling me.' Caitlin said.

'So let me.' Hawke disappeared back into the kitchen and emerged with a single bowl of ice-cream and two spoons.

She was definitely going to have to get him that album, she thought as she took the spoon he offered and the kiss that went with it.

\---

Caitlin looked at the heaving crowd of people in the music shop and hesitated. Maybe she could do something nice for her husband some other way, she wondered. She bit her lip. Hawke really wanted this album and if she could get it signed, it would make his day. Her fingers tightened on the leather strap of her handbag and she reached around an oversized gentleman to grab one of the albums from the stack by the door. She joined the queue for the signing and glanced at her watch. She hoped it wasn't going to take long. Everett, one of the part-time mechanics, had agreed to watch the phones in the office for her whilst she went to get Hawke his surprise but it wasn't fair on him to leave him for a long time.

Her eyes drifted around the noisy store and stopped at the sight of two men arguing by the side door. One was a mature gentleman in a cowboy's hat with a hooked nose and a beard; the other was young kid in jeans and a western style shirt. They were really going at it, thought Caitlin. She watched with interest as the line creeped forward and just when she thought the young guy was going to punch the older one, he whirled and left. The mature guy took off his cowboy hat and slid a hand through dark curly hair as though in exasperation.

Caitlin sighed and returned her attention to the slow-moving queue. It was another ten minutes before she paid for the album and approached the table where Kyle Hardy was signing his autograph. She studied him whilst she waited for the person ahead of her to finish. Hardy was in his early thirties, around her own age, if she remembered his biography correctly. He was kinda cute, she thought. His face was tanned and lined; evidence of his previous existence as a cattle-hand. From what she could see, he had the trim, muscular body that went with the job too. He had blond rumpled hair that fell haphazardly into his eyes and a stunning smile. He was dressed simply in jeans and cowboy shirt. His hat was sat on the corner of the table. He was nodding absently to the woman as he signed her album and, Caitlin realised, not listening to a word of the fan's effusive praise. She smiled. Kyle Hardy might be some woman's fantasy of a good man but she had the real thing already in Hawke. She sighed in relief as the woman was finally ushered away by a clerk and she was invited to step up to the table.

'Hiya, honey.' Kyle drawled without looking up. 'Name?'

'Stringfellow Hawke.' Caitlin replied.

It got his attention. Green eyes shot up to meet hers and the corners of them crinkled in amusement. 'Well, sweetheart, I'm only guessin' but I'm thinkin' that ain't your name.'

'My husband's the fan.' Caitlin said tapping the album cover. 'So I'd like the acknowledgement made out to him.'

'Sure thing.' Kyle's head bowed as he concentrated on writing. 'That's one heck of a name.'

'One heck of a man.' Caitlin said.

'You're not a fan of country then?' Kyle glanced up at her. 'Could have sworn I heard Texas in your voice.'

'I like country fine.' Caitlin replied. 'But this is for my husband.' She reached for the album as he handed it back.

'He's a lucky guy.' Kyle said with a wink holding onto the album when she would have taken it. 'If you'd like to wait, I could buy you a drink.'

She blinked at him. 'I'm married…'

'Know that sweetcheeks.' Kyle grinned at her, his green gaze slowly traversing over her few curves. 'If it doesn't bother you; it won't bother me.'

'It does bother me.' Caitlin felt the blush travel across her cheeks. 'Well, thank you for the autograph.'

He finally let go of the album. 'Sure thing, sugar.'

Caitlin didn't need the clerk to tell her it was time to move on; she stepped away gratefully. She took one step and there was a scream behind her. She whirled around. The young man she'd seen earlier was standing with a gun pointed at the country singer. The noise in the store died abruptly as the crowd watched in frozen tension.

'I warned you, Kyle.' The Texan drawl reminded Caitlin of her home state. 'I told you if it didn't stop, I'd come after you.'

'Now, Toby.' Kyle was rising slowly to his feet. 'Let's calm down here, huh?'

'I said I told you.' Toby raised the gun. 'It's too late now. It's too late…'

Caitlin reacted without thinking. Her handbag swung out and caught Toby in the face even she kicked out at his wrist; the gun went flying. It clattered on the ground and skidded to a halt by the feet of a young woman who gave a cry and fainted. Chaos erupted; a cacophony of sounds as people started yelling, crying…security men surged forward past Caitlin to get to the hapless Toby who was lying stunned on the ground holding his wrist. Caitlin met Kyle's shocked gaze for a moment before she took one step backwards, then another. She took the opportunity of the confusion to push her way through the mass of people and out of the shop. There had been at least one journalist in the crowd and she couldn't afford to be front page news…not with her involvement with Airwolf.

Caitlin hurried down the street to where she had parked. She was inserting the key in the lock when she heard someone yelling. She turned to look automatically and almost panicked at the sight of Kyle Hardy running towards her. She threw her handbag and the album into the passenger seat.

'Hey! Wait!' Kyle grabbed hold of her arm as Caitlin made to get in her car.

Caitlin stopped but she looked at his hand pointedly and he removed it.

'Sorry!' He gasped. 'But I wanted to stop you.' He took another breath. 'Say thank you for what you did back there.'

'Don't mention it.' Caitlin said. 'It really wasn't that big a deal.'

'You saved my life.' Kyle argued.

Caitlin shrugged. 'I used to be a cop. I just kinda acted on instinct.'

'Some instinct.' Kyle said admiringly. 'Beautiful, sexy and able to kick butt. That's a hell of a combination you have going. Although, my ego's kinda bruised that I got saved by my own version of Wonder Woman.'

Caitlin felt the blush start up again and her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of people coming out of the music store and towards them. 'I have to get going…'

'Can't I even buy you a coffee to say thank you?' Kyle asked his green eyes twinkling at her.

'That's a nice gesture but really,' Caitlin gestured at the car, 'I have to get back so…'

Kyle moved out of the way and let her get into the vehicle. He crouched at the window and gestured for her to wind it down as she started the engine. She complied reluctantly.

'Don't I get to know your name?' He pleaded.

'Have a nice life, Mr Hardy.' Caitlin didn't waste any further time; she drove off. She glanced at her rear view mirror. The country singer was stood on the pavement watching her. She frowned and shifted as a shiver coursed down her spine. She shook herself slightly. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something about the man that unnerved her. She sighed. Kyle Hardy was a big time country singer; it was unlikely that their paths would cross again. Her eyes flickered to the album on the passenger seat. The next time she wanted to thank her husband, she thought irritably, she'd just seduce him.

It took her most of the day to push the event in the music store out of her head but the mountain of paperwork in the office distracted her. She was just finishing the filing when Hawke and Dom arrived back from the stunt.

'I'm telling you that director's an idiot.' Dom waved his hands expressively in a style reminiscent of his Italian heritage as he entered the office.

'He only wanted another take, Dom.' Hawke said mildly. He was very fond of the older pilot and he tolerated the other man's grumbling about the director with resigned fortitude.

Dom made another remark about the suspect parentage of the director and subsided into a chair. He glanced around the office and smiled at Caitlin warmly. 'You caught us up?'

Caitlin nodded. 'I caught us up.' She rubbed at the ache in her lower back from being hunched over the office computer. 'You owe me big time.'

Hawke kissed her. 'Hi.' He said and ignored Dom rolling his eyes in the background.

'Hi.' Caitlin hooked her arms around his neck. 'You owe me big time too.'

'I do?' Hawke's blue eyes filled with amusement.

Caitlin slipped out of his grasp and reached for the album in its hiding place by the side of the desk.

Hawke's blue eyes lit up and he took the gift from her eagerly; his fingers ran over the signed autograph. 'You went to the signing?'

'I went to the signing,' Caitlin confirmed, 'and I'm never going to another one.'

Hawke tugged her back into his arms. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure.' Caitlin smiled in satisfaction at the way his eyes were lit up with surprised delight.

He kissed her again.

Dom cleared his throat to remind the couple he was still in the room. They parted like guilty teenagers and glanced across at him. 'Don't mind me,' he said cheerily.

Hawke and Caitlin smiled at each other. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured them all a mug of coffee whilst Hawke perused his gift.

'You know I'm sure when we were driving back we heard on the radio that some idiot turned up with a gun at the signing and threatened Hardy's life.' Hawke remarked.

'I didn't hear that.' Dom said as he took the mug Caitlin gave him.

Hawke's blue eyes met Dom's. 'You were complaining about the director.'

'Oh.' Dom shrugged unbothered at the barely contained exasperation in Hawke's tone.

Hawke transferred his gaze to his wife who had sat down and was attempting to hide her face in a mug. 'I guess you were gone by then?'

Caitlin lowered the mug. 'I was kinda there.' She admitted.

Hawke's eyes narrowed. 'They said a woman saved his life but disappeared before anyone could get her details.'

'OK,' Caitlin sighed, 'that was me.'

'Why'd you disappear?' Dom asked surprised.

'I didn't think we'd appreciate my face plastered on every tabloid newspaper tomorrow as the woman who saved Kyle Hardy's life when we have the Lady to think about.' Caitlin retorted.

'Ah.' Dom nodded, his craggy face smiling at her. 'Good point.'

'And before you say anything,' she continued looking at her husband, 'I didn't really mean to get involved; it just kinda happened.'

Hawke sighed and gave a reassuring look. Things did have a tendency to happen around all of them and he had come to terms with the knowledge that his wife was not the type to sit on the sidelines when people were in trouble. 'It sounds like you've had a busy day,' he said wryly.

'Hmmm.' Caitlin shot him a look.

'So what was he like?' Hawke asked picking up his coffee.

'Who?'

'Kyle Hardy.' Hawke said with a laugh.

'Oh, him.' Caitlin shrugged. 'OK, I guess.'

'Just OK?' Hawke asked.

'He wasn't my type.' Caitlin smiled at him and tried for a teasing tone. 'You have nothing to worry about.'

Hawke caught something in the inflection of her words. 'Is everything OK?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin gave him a reassuring smile. 'Everything's fine. I just found Hardy a little weird and I guess the thing at the signing just brought back what happened at the hospital with those assassins a little.'

'You're sure that's all it is?' Hawke checked.

'I'm sure.' Caitlin said. She glanced at the clock. 'What d'ya say we head home?'

Hawke took hold of her hand. 'Sounds good to me.'

'Me too.' Dom said. 'Let's get this place locked up.' He adjusted the bright red baseball cap he habitually wore and marched out to the hangar.

Hawke caught hold of Caitlin as she went to follow. 'Are you sure you're OK?'

Caitlin framed his boyish face and kissed him. 'I'm positive.' She glanced at the album. 'But the next time I want to give you a surprise, I don't think getting you a signed copy of an album will be my first choice.'

Hawke nodded slowly and slipped his arms around her waist. 'I do love it though.'

'You might love my other choices more.' Caitlin said with a flirtatious smile.

Hawke's lips curved and he pulled her in for another kiss.

'Will you two stop smooching and get out here to help me already?'

Dom's grumpy yell had them smiling as they broke apart.

'Come on.' Hawke pulled her toward the hangar with one hand; the other clasped his present.

'Yeah,' agreed Caitlin happily, 'the sooner we help him, the sooner we get to go home and smooch all we want.'

\---

Hawke landed the chopper and exchanged a surprised look with Caitlin at the fancy limo lined up outside the Santini Air hangar. He took off his headset and gestured at the vehicle.

'Were we expecting company this morning?' He asked.

Caitlin shook her head. 'There was nothing in the diary.' She frowned. 'I guess we should get inside and see what this is about.'

They climbed out of the helicopter and headed for the office. Hawke gave a short rap on the door before he pushed it open.

'String! Caitlin!' Dom greeted them enthusiastically. 'Come and meet…'

'Kyle Hardy.' Hawke completed as his blue eyes landed on the singer.

Kyle stood up and shook Hawke's hand. 'It's a pleasure.' His green eyes were already sliding away to Caitlin.

Caitlin's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Hardy took her hand in a warm handshake. 'This is quite a coincidence.'

Hawke slipped an arm around his tense wife reclaiming her from the other man. 'I take it this isn't a coincidence at all?'

Kyle held his hands up. 'I confess. I tracked your wife down. She may not have told ya but…'

'She saved your life yesterday.' Hawke said.

'Ah, I guess ya did tell him.' Kyle said smiling at Caitlin.

'How did you even find me?' Caitlin asked.

'I remembered your husband's name.' Kyle said. 'The rest was easy for my manager, Frank, here to find out,' he motioned at the other man sitting in the office.

It was the mature man Caitlin had seen arguing with the unfortunate Toby at the music store, she realised and had to pull her attention back to Kyle with difficulty. 'Mr Hardy…' Caitlin began.

'Call me Kyle.'

'Mr Hardy,' she repeated, 'exactly why are you here?'

'Firstly, to say thank you.' Kyle reached behind him and picked up an enormous bouquet of flowers on the desk. 'These are for you.' His green eyes darted to Hawke. 'I hope you don't mind my giving your wife some flowers.'

Hawke shrugged as Caitlin took the bouquet with some bemusement. Her eyes met Hawke's over the colourful blooms. 'Well, thank you.' She said to Kyle. 'But as I said yesterday there was really no need.'

'It was a nice thought.' Dom added, his dark eyes admonishing her gently for her ungrateful tone.

Hawke squeezed her gently in reassurance. He didn't know what it was but something about the singer was definitely pressing alarm bells for Caitlin and he was beginning to get the same vibe.

'And secondly,' Kyle was adding, 'we came to hire y'all.'

Caitlin froze. 'Hire?'

Dom grinned and rubbed his hands together. 'They want to film the concert they're performing here in LA.'

'You folks did shoot a lot of the film for Roxy's goodbye concert last year, am I right?' Kyle said.

'We did.' Dom confirmed before either Hawke or Caitlin could say anything.

'It was an impressive piece of work.' Kyle grinned. 'We're doing a promotional film to accompany the album. It'd make my day to have you folks on board.'

'We're on board.' Dom said again before either of the younger pilots could comment. 'Here's the contract, all signed.' He handed the sheets of paper to Hardy's manager. 'We'll come out and take a look at the set up this afternoon and discuss the shots you want.'

Frank took the contract and placed it in a briefcase. He stood up and placed his hat back on his head. 'Come on, Kyle. We'd better get back. We have that press briefing at the hotel.'

Kyle smiled. 'The fun never stops.' He tipped his hat at Dom. 'It's been real nice meeting you, Mr Santini.' His green eyes slid to Hawke and then to Caitlin. 'Hope I'll be seeing more of you folks.'

Frank hustled Hardy out before anything more could be said and Dom half-followed them out of the door. He waited until the limo screeched away from the hangar before he whirled back to Caitlin and Hawke. His dark eyes were lit up with a happy avarice.

'You should see the deal I've made,' Dom said gleefully. He practically danced back to his seat.

Caitlin dumped the flowers back on the desk. 'I don't know about this, Dom.'

Hawke slumped into a chair as she took the seat opposite Dom.

'What's to know?' Dom asked dismissively.

Hawke rubbed his chin and regarded his wife thoughtfully. 'Exactly what happened at the music store yesterday?'

Caitlin sighed. 'Hardy was signing autographs. I got the album, joined the queue and eventually got to the table. He commented how unusual your name was,' she crossed her arms, 'and made some comment about it being a shame I was married.'

'He hit on you?' Dom asked as Hawke glowered.

Caitlin's eyes flew to the older pilot. 'You needn't sound so surprised.'

'So he hit on you and then…' Hawke quickly moved the conversation on.

'And then I moved away from the table.' Caitlin said. 'I'd taken maybe a couple of steps and I heard someone scream behind me. When I turned around this guy, Toby I think he was called, was there pointing a gun at Hardy.' She frowned. 'Hardy recognised him; they exchanged words. It looked like the guy was going to shoot so I kicked the gun out of his hand and knocked him to the ground.'

'Saving Hardy's life.' Hawke murmured.

'Maybe.' Caitlin shrugged. 'Who knows? Maybe the guy wasn't going to shoot.' She gestured. 'I used the confusion to make my escape and Hardy followed me to the car.'

'He followed you?' Hawke frowned.

'He said it was to thank me but he did kinda hit on me again.' Caitlin admitted. 'I just wanted to leave before any of the press managed to get hold of me so I brushed him off and came back here.'

'And today he's tracked you down.' Hawke scowled. 'I don't like it.'

'Me either.' Caitlin agreed. 'I don't know what it is but he creeps me out.'

'Ah!' Dom threw his hands up. 'You're both overreacting.' He gestured at Caitlin. 'Maybe the guy's used to women falling at his feet and maybe you've intrigued him because….because you haven't and that's why he's being persistent about saying thank you.' His dark eyes went to Hawke. 'And maybe you're just having a case of the green-eyed monster.'

Hawke's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. 'And maybe all you're seeing is dollar signs.' He retorted sharply.

'Hey,' Dom admitted, 'one of us has to worry about paying the bills around here.' He waved the contract at Hawke. 'And they're paying us enough for this little job to keep us going for a couple of months. Maybe even pay for an overhaul on the Jet Ranger.'

'Hawke.' Caitlin laid a hand on his arm. 'Maybe Dom's right; maybe I am overreacting. Really the guy's done nothing more than try to thank me and suggest my being married doesn't bother him in the slightest if I wanted to…to get together with him which I don't.'

Hawke frowned; he didn't think Caitlin's instincts were too far off the mark – Hardy had seemed like a creep to him too. He gestured at the contract. 'I still don't like this.'

'I thought you would be thrilled at seeing this guy in concert.' Dom said.

Hawke shrugged. 'Sure but that was before he started hitting on my wife.'

'Well,' Dom suggested, 'you and Cait can stay with the chopper. I'll deal with Hardy and his manager.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Caitlin said.

'OK.' Hawke agreed. 'But Hardy puts one foot out of place…'

'Hey, we'll be out of there so fast they won't see us for dust.' Dom laughed.

'You know what was weird about yesterday?' Caitlin mused.

'What?' Hawke asked.

'I'm sure I saw Hardy's manager arguing with the young guy who tried to shoot him just before it happened.' Caitlin said.

'Now that is weird.' Dom admitted.

'Are you sure it was him?' Hawke asked.

'Definitely sure.' Caitlin sighed. 'I have no idea what it means though.'

'I guess we should watch our backs.' Hawke said. 'Our last experience of doing one of these shoots wasn't exactly plain sailing.'

They all took a moment to remember how the shoot for Roxy's concert had ended up with them foiling a kidnapping and murder attempt.

'Ah, show business.' Dom said grinning at the contract again. 'Don't you just love it?'

Hawke and Caitlin rolled their eyes.

The morning passed quickly and only Dom set off for the concert site with any enthusiasm; Hawke and Caitlin were simply resigned to doing the job. The concert was taking place in one of the LA parks and they could see the stage was already built, an enormous number of cables ran underneath it to various technical equipment. Trailers were lined up at the back of the stage for the band and for Kyle Hardy. They landed behind them on a patch of grass.

'OK, kids.' Dom said. 'I'll go and discuss the shoot. You get the camera ready and we'll do some initial background shots when I get back.' He climbed out and put his red baseball cap as he marched away.

Hawke and Caitlin began to set up the equipment. The camera was being fixed to a mounted stand on the side of the chopper. The plan was for Dom to direct whilst Caitlin operated the camera and Hawke flew the chopper. It was a system they'd used in the past and it worked for them.

Caitlin tightened the fixtures for the harness she would wear. It would keep her safely inside the chopper as they dipped and dived. She tightened the bolt securely before Hawke tested it and gave it another tightening. He dipped his head and dropped a kiss on her lips.

'I don't want you falling out.' He said with a smile.

'Me either.' She agreed laughing.

'Hi y'all.' Hardy's drawl had them both swivelling to look at him. 'I hope I'm not interrupting.'

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a quick look.

'Dom went up to the office to discuss the film.' Hawke commented trying to get rid of the singer.

Kyle shrugged and grinned revealing a perfect set of white teeth. 'I leave all that to Frank.' He gestured at the chopper. 'Great bird. Always wanted to learn how to fly. I don't suppose either of you'd be up to teaching me whilst you're on the shoot?'

Hawke leaned a shoulder on the chopper. 'I don't think we'll have time.'

'Pity.' Kyle patted the machine and his eyes drifted to Caitlin. 'I heard you're a top teacher.'

Caitlin's eyes narrowed on him. 'You checked me out?'

'Frank wouldn't let me just hire anybody,' Kyle laughed, 'even to say thank you for saving my life.'

'Well, my husband Hawke says,' Caitlin instinctively moved closer to Hawke, 'it's unlikely we'll get time to teach you.'

'Like I said it's a pity.' Kyle smiled at her.

'By the way,' Caitlin said looking for a diversion, 'what happened to the guy who tried to shoot you yesterday?'

Kyle seemed taken aback by the question. 'Oh, Frank dealt with it but they let him go, I think.'

'They let him go?' Caitlin frowned. 'But he tried to kill you.'

'Nah!' Kyle tipped his hat back on his head. 'Toby's a good kid. He was just upset and wanted my attention.'

'Hell of a way to get it.' Hawke commented.

Kyle shrugged. 'Frank said the gun wasn't even loaded.'

'So I guess you guys all know each other.' Caitlin leaned against her husband as her blue-green eyes interrogated the singer.

Kyle shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. 'Sure. We're all from the same little town in South Texas. I wanted people I knew around me when I hit the big time. Toby's kinda like a second cousin.'

'I saw him and Frank arguing yesterday.' Caitlin said.

'Did ya?' Kyle took his hat off and ran his hand through the blond curls. 'Can't say it surprises me. The two of them are always going at each other.' He smiled again a little guarded. 'Life on the road tends to blow things out of all proportion.' He took a step away and gestured at his trailer. 'I'd better go get ready for the sound check. Good to see y'all.'

They watched him stride away until he was out of sight.

'You know something doesn't add up.' Caitlin said crossing her arms.

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed.

Caitlin bit her lip.

'I know that look.' Hawke commented as he turned back to the camera.

'Huh?' Caitlin looked at him quizzically.

'You're thinking about digging around.' Hawke said.

'I am not.' She denied.

Hawke's blue eyes held hers.

'OK, maybe a little.' Caitlin admitted. 'I'm curious.'

'We should stay out of it.' Hawke said.

'Yeah.' Caitlin sighed. 'I agree.'

'Good.' Hawke glanced over her shoulder. 'Here's Dom now.'

The older man rejoined them and took them over the plans he'd drawn up with Hardy's manager. A few minutes later they were in the air and practising the shots the manager wanted.

'I tell ya,' Dom said into his headset, 'this is the easiest gig we've had in a long time.'

'I'm not saying you're wrong, Dom.' Hawke muttered his attention on the delicate balance of the chopper.

'And nobody's shooting at us for a change.' Dom said with a delighted laugh. 'You know we've all had a hard time of late and we've definitely been spending way too much time in the hospital.'

'Hawke, can you take me in a little lower?' Caitlin asked checking the position through the camera. 'I can't get this shot.'

Hawke adjusted their position and Caitlin sighed as the camera swung out of position and focused on the back of the park.

'It's nice to have just an ordinary job with no surprises.' Dom said with satisfaction.

'Oh God.' Caitlin swallowed hard at the sight in the lens.

'What?' Hawke asked picking up on the shock in her voice.

'There's somebody on the ground back here.' Caitlin said quickly. 'I don't think they're moving.'

Hawke followed her directions and took the chopper down. He and Dom climbed out whilst Caitlin disentangled herself from the harness. By the time she ran over, Hawke was crouched by the still form as Dom waited impatiently to the side.

Hawke stood up and took a step back. His arm slipped around Caitlin's waist as he met Dom's questioning gaze. Hawke shook his head. 'We'd better call the police; he's dead.'

Dom sighed heavily and started to make his way back to the chopper.

Caitlin's eyes travelled up the body and settled on the face. She gave a gasp and her shocked eyes met Hawke's. 'That's the guy from the music store.' She said. 'That's the guy who tried to shoot Hardy.'

\---

'So, let me get this straight,' the detective scowled at Caitlin, 'you rescued Hardy from this guy,' he pointed at the body, 'and then you find the body when you're swooping around the sky pointing a camera at the ground.'

Caitlin blinked at the harsh tone.

'Hey.' Hawke stepped up to the Latino detective and stabbed a finger at him. 'She told you what happened.'

'Buddy…' The detective made to take a step forward.

'Hey, guys.' Caitlin waved tiredly in the detective's face. 'Look, my husband's right. I've told you what happened, Detective Marin.' She hugged herself briefly. 'Believe me, I know how it sounds but that's really what happened.'

'We'll be checking out your story.' Marin said sharply, his dark eyes fixed on hers. 'You have the film from the camera.'

Dom handed him the tape. 'Here.'

'Don't leave town.' Marin said before he stalked off.

Caitlin sighed and Hawke put his arm around her shoulder to give her a hug.

'What a jerk.' She commented.

'You got that right.' Dom said.

She sighed. 'And here comes another one.'

'Hey,' Kyle Hardy walked over to them, his hat in his hand. 'I just heard the news. Are y'all alright?'

'We're fine.' Hawke answered. 'Just about to head home.'

'Do they know who the body was?' Kyle asked seemingly oblivious to Hawke's tone or the hint the other man had dropped.

'Hasn't anyone told you?' Caitlin asked surprised.

'Told me what?' Kyle asked.

Caitlin hesitated. The police would want to see Hardy's reaction for themselves and as much as she would love to spoil Marin's day, she hadn't forgotten her past loyalty to the police force entirely. 'I think you should talk to the detective.' She pointed in the direction Marin had disappeared.

'You tell me.' Kyle said. 'You're beginning to worry me.'

'She's not allowed.' Hawke said moving the singer's attention from his wife. 'You'll have to talk to the cops.'

Kyle made to argue but stopped at a glance at Hawke's hard blue stare. He nodded slowly and moved away.

'It's a shame I can't tell him,' Caitlin said as they climbed back into the chopper, 'I would have loved to have seen his reaction.'

'We're keeping out of this.' Hawke reminded her sharply.

'Yes, I know.' Caitlin secured her belt and pulled on the headset. She looked over at him. 'Don't worry. I'm staying out of it.'

Hawke turned his attention to the flight.

'So who do you think killed the kid?' Dom asked from his position in the back of the cockpit when they were some distance back to Van Nuys.

'Dom.' Hawke protested exasperated.

'I know who the detective thinks did it.' Caitlin muttered. 'I could tell by the way he was looking at me, he thinks I'm guilty.'

'Ah, he was just covering his bases.' Dom said. 'He can't seriously suspect you especially not after what you told him about Hardy and the…the guy who died.'

'I don't know, Dom.' Caitlin replied. 'I kinda think he thought I was making it up.'

'But you hadn't even seen the guy until yesterday.' Dom said. 'He'll check everything out and you'll be in the clear, you'll see.'

'I hope you're right.' Caitlin said worriedly. She'd seen the look in Marin's eye and it was one she'd seen before on cops who thought they were looking at their prime suspect.

'Hey, I hope they don't cancel the concert.' Dom said suddenly.

'I hope they do.' Hawke said.

'Me too.' Caitlin said.

Dom gestured. 'You're making too much of it. There's probably a reasonable explanation for everything.'

'You just don't want to miss out on the cash.' Hawke said.

'You're right; I don't.' Dom agreed laughing.

The couple dropped Dom at the hangar before they headed back up to the cabin. Tet was waiting for them on the pier and he obligingly moved to accommodate their landing. They headed inside for a quiet evening and an early night; they'd agreed to pick Dom up the next morning at dawn to get a quick start on the day and recover the time they had lost after finding the body.

It was the middle of the night when Hawke woke suddenly; his eyes snapping open and fixing on the shifting shadows on the ceiling caused by the flames in the hearth. He took a deep breath and wondered at what had disturbed him. He rolled over and reached for Caitlin…she wasn't there. He sat up. The bedroom door was open and he could hear the sound of her moving around downstairs. He got up and pulled on a pair of jeans before heading down.

Caitlin was sat on a cushion in front of the living room fire. She was wearing one of his shirts and the sleeves dangled past her wrists. She was staring into the flames and drinking a mug of something. Tet was guarding her. Hawke padded over and sat down beside her.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' She leaned into the kiss he gave her. 'I'm sorry.' She brushed her fingers through his hair. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'Nightmare?' He asked as they shifted so they were both sat on the cushion, cuddling each other. He reached for the mug she was holding and took a sip; it was hot chocolate.

'No,' Caitlin smiled sadly, 'I couldn't even get to sleep. Everything was just turning over in my head.'

Hawke stroked her hair and she snuggled into his side. 'This thing with Hardy has you upset, huh?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin sighed. 'I know it's silly but I just can't help thinking about how Frank was arguing with that guy, Toby. How Hardy seemed to know why he had a gun pointed at him. How he ended up dead.'

'This isn't your fault.' Hawke murmured.

Caitlin sighed. 'The detective doesn't think so.'

'The detective's an idiot.' Hawke said.

'I can't help wondering why they were arguing in the music store. Why did Toby point that gun at Hardy? Why was he so mad at him?' Caitlin took the hot chocolate back. 'I can't help looking back and thinking he was mostly scared when he was holding the gun.'

Hawke sighed and shifted to look at her. 'You want to know the answers, huh?'

'I know you don't want us,' she smiled, 'me, to get involved but…it's driving me crazy.'

Hawke cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. 'As much as I hate to admit it, I think we already are involved.'

Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief as she registered the acceptance in his eyes.

He stood up and offered her a hand. 'Let's get some sleep. We can start figuring out what went on tomorrow.'

They were tired in the morning but they landed at Santini Air right on schedule to pick Dom up.

'Where are we headed?' The older man asked as he realised they were flying in the opposite direction to the park.

'We're going to the Lair.' Hawke said.

'What for?' Dom asked. 'Did we get a mission?'

'Kinda.' Hawke glanced over at the older pilot. 'We thought we'd have a look into why that kid at the park got killed.'

'Oh.' Dom glared at him. 'Did you not tell me we were going to stay out of it huh?'

'It's my fault, Dom.' Caitlin said quickly from the back of the cockpit. 'I just can't help wondering what's going on with Hardy and his manager. How that kid Toby was involved with it all.'

'Besides,' Hawke said, 'it would be good to know if we're working for a killer.'

Dom sighed but he was silent. 'So why are we heading to the Lair?'

'We figured we'd start with some basic background checks.' Caitlin said.

'And those fancy computers Michael installed in the Lair must be good for something.' Hawke said. He had never liked the stainless steel platform Michael had put into the cave with its array of computers and technological gadgets but it had its uses.

They were soon at the Lair and Caitlin pulled a chair up to the computer console. Hawke glanced over at Airwolf whilst she worked. The world's most technologically advanced helicopter was sat awash in the early morning sunlight. She looked beautiful and deadly, her black armour glinting.

'I've got something.' Caitlin said grabbing his attention.

'Well, don't keep us in suspense.' Dom gestured at her. He was leaning up against the bright yellow railing that separated the platform from the rest of the Lair.

'This is an FBI file on Kyle Hardy.' Caitlin said.

'There's an FBI file?' Hawke asked surprised.

'Yeah.' Caitlin read through the information on the screen. 'It seems that they've been watching Hardy and his band for a while because…because of a series of attacks on women in the towns where the band has visited. They think somebody in the group is a serial rapist.'

'You're kidding.' Dom's brow lowered. Rapists were the worse kind of scum imaginable.

'Nope.' Caitlin read on. 'They've narrowed the suspects to Hardy, his manager Frank Muldrow and a guy called Geoff Harness.'

'He plays bass for them.' Hawke said. 'He's a great guitar player.'

'Well, according to this, the FBI has managed to eliminate all others, including the guy who was killed last night, from their enquiries but these three.' Caitlin frowned. 'There's an ongoing surveillance.'

'Marin's going to be lucky to retain the investigation.' Hawke noted. 'The Feds are likely going to want to take over.'

'You think there's a connection?' Dom asked.

'Makes sense to me,' Caitlin said, 'Toby saw something maybe.'

'Maybe.' Hawke rubbed his chin and pointed at the screen. 'Anything else?'

Caitlin searched the rest of the file. 'Here's something interesting. The last town Hardy and his band played was Ferlindo down the coast. A woman turned up two days ago on the beach. She'd been raped and strangled.' She swallowed. 'The FBI thinks the rapist has escalated.'

'Escalated?' Dom inquired.

'A lot of serial killers start off as common garden rapists, Dom.' Caitlin explained. 'But after a while the thrill they get from the rape isn't enough for them. They have to have more.'

'Like a drug addict.' Hawke commented. 'Soft drugs don't provide enough of a rush so they move onto the hard stuff.'

'Yeah.' Caitlin tapped the screen. 'Or in this case from rape to murder.'

'Great. This is great.' Dom said. 'So are you telling me we could be working for someone who is a serial killer?'

'Well, at the moment, he's only killed one woman.' Caitlin murmured.

Dom whipped his red cap off his head and threw his hands up. 'Just once,' he said plaintively, 'just once I'd like to get a normal job which pays great and we do nothing but fly choppers. Is that too much to ask?'

'Are you done, Dom?' Hawke asked.

'Yeah,' Dom replaced the cap, 'I'm done. Just had to get it off my chest.'

Caitlin tapped more instructions into the computer. 'Their dossier on Hardy is impressive.'

Hawke raised an eyebrow as he read over her shoulder. 'Is that right?'

'Is what right?' Dom asked moving to stand behind Caitlin.

Hawke gestured at the screen. 'They've got a list of all the women Hardy's been with for the last eight months.'

Dom took a look and whistled. 'He's been busy.' He frowned. 'But if he's got women offering it to him on a plate why would they think he's the rapist?'

'He fits their profile.' Caitlin said. 'Male, early thirties, poor childhood, no positive mother image.'

'Hardy's mother walked out on him and his old man.' Hawke explained when Dom shot him a questioning look.

'Oh.' Dom said. 'But he's obviously getting…I mean…he's not exactly…that is to say…' The older man stumbled over his words in front of an amused Caitlin.

'You mean he's not desperate for sex.' Hawke supplied.

'Rape isn't about that.' Caitlin said. 'Rape is an act of control and subjugation. The perpetrator wants to feel powerful so he rapes someone to confirm that he has power and control over another.'

'I don't understand.' Dom said.

'I think that's a good thing, Dom,' commented Caitlin. 'But Hardy's lifestyle could be why he feels the need to rape. If women are constantly providing him with sex, there's no challenge to it. He needs someone to say no to him to give him that challenge.'

'It could explain why he's been so persistent at pursuing you, knowing you have a husband.' Hawke murmured unhappily.

Caitlin nodded and shivered. 'Perhaps but he isn't the only suspect.'

'What about the manager?' Dom said.

'Frank Muldrow.' Caitlin pulled up the details. 'He has two convictions for assaults against women in his early twenties but then nothing.'

'Assault?'

'He beat them. No mention of rape.' Caitlin said. 'He put one woman, his first wife, into the hospital when she was pregnant.'

Dom shook his head and slumped into a spare chair. 'I don't understand how somebody can do that either.'

'Me either, Dom.' Hawke said. 'What about the third guy? The guitarist?'

Caitlin brought up the details. 'No prior record but he fits the profile.'

'Great.' Dom said. 'So which one of them is it?'

'I think Toby thought it was Hardy.' Caitlin said leaning back in her chair and swivelling to look at the guys. 'In the music store, he said to Hardy something like, 'I told you to stop.''

'And maybe Frank was trying to convince him to let it go and that's why they were arguing.' Dom's voice rose with excitement.

'I don't know.' Caitlin sighed. 'Hardy's definitely a creep but a rapist?' She shook her head in disbelief.

'Either way, you're not being left alone with any of them.' Hawke stated firmly.

'Agreed.' Dom said.

Caitlin nodded. She wasn't keen to be alone with someone the FBI suspected had just turned into a serial killer.

'Can you access the police files?' Hawke asked.

'Sure.' Caitlin moved back to the console. 'What are you looking for?'

'I'm not sure.' Hawke admitted. 'I'd like more information on how that kid died.'

Caitlin accessed the police database and searched for the autopsy report. 'Cause of death was a single stab wound to the heart.' She bit her lip. 'The murder weapon is believed to be a serrated hunting knife. It wasn't found at the scene.' She zipped back to the FBI file. 'The woman who was murdered had a single knife wound to the heart.'

'It looks like you were right; the poor kid must have found something out.' Dom said.

'But what?' Caitlin sighed. 'I should have let him shoot Hardy.'

'You weren't to know what was going on,' Hawke massaged her shoulders, 'we still don't.'

'Well, we're not going to find out anything else sitting here.' Caitlin pointed out. 'We need to get back to the park.'

'I think poking our noses in is a bad idea.' Dom said. 'This guy has already killed once.'

'We're not going to poke our noses in.' Hawke denied. 'We're going to continue doing the job you got us hired to do and keep our eyes peeled. If we see anything, we'll hand the information straight over to the authorities.'

'If we don't go back, Dom,' Caitlin added, 'it'll look suspicious.'

'I guess you're right.' Dom said slapping his cap back over his grey curls. 'But I don't like it.'

'I don't think any of us do.' Hawke said.

They travelled back to the park in silence and began their work as normal. The morning was spent doing the practice aerial shots they'd had to suspend the previous day and it was lunchtime when they landed for a break.

Hawke nodded at the approaching figures of Detective Marin and his partner. 'Somebody doesn't look happy.'

They pushed open the cockpit doors and Hawke helped Caitlin out of the harness. They were just finished when Marin reached them. His brown eyes went straight to Caitlin.

'You didn't tell me you come from Texas.' Marin said gruffly.

'It didn't seem relevant.' Caitlin said.

'Why don't you let me decide on what's relevant?' Marin flipped open his notebook. 'Hardy told us you said to him that you'd taken on Toby because you were an ex-cop and had acted on instinct.'

'Yeah.' Caitlin shrugged. 'I probably did say that.'

'And you used to be in the Texas Highway Patrol, is that right?' Marin continued.

Caitlin nodded. 'You got a point to all these questions, Detective?'

Marin ignored her question. 'When I asked if you'd ever met the deceased, you said no?'

'Exactly what are you getting at?' Hawke asked.

'Yeah,' Dom gestured, 'I don't think I like what you're implying.'

'Caitlin Hawke, I'm arresting you for the murder of Toby Knightly.' Marin nodded at his partner who drew out a pair of cuffs.

Caitlin looked at them in astonishment. 'Now wait a minute…'

'You have the right to be silent…' Marin intoned.

'You can't be serious.' Hawke said even as they handcuffed Caitlin's hands behind her back.

'I'm sorry, Mr Hawke, but I'm going to have to ask you to step back.' Marin said as they began to march Caitlin to the waiting police car.

'I'll follow you to the police station.' Hawke called after his wife. The look she threw over her shoulder had his breath catching in his throat; he could see the fear through the bravado.

'She'll be OK, String.' Dom said quietly beside him.

'Let's go.' Hawke ordered. 'We'll call Michael from the police station.'

Dom nodded. 'Good idea, kid.'

\---

'Where the hell have you been?' Hawke snapped as Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III limped into the police station. The spy was wearing his usual white three-piece suit, black eye-patch and wire-frame glasses. He had only just stopped using crutches after surgery to repair his knee after a mission and he was leaning heavily on a beautiful rosewood cane. He was also glaring at Hawke.

'I was in Washington, Hawke.' Michael snapped as he handed his white coat and hat to his aide, Lauren. 'Do I need to explain to you the effort involved in getting back to LA in any kind of timely manner?'

Hawke gestured at the station desk. 'She's been held for hours now.'

'Easy, kid.' Dom put a steadying hand on Hawke's shoulder.

Michael took a deep breath at the evident worry in the pilot's usually guarded blue eyes. 'Leave it to me.' He patted Hawke's shoulder and went to the desk. It took only a few moments after Michael had spoken with the desk sergeant for the Captain to make an appearance. Hawke watched as Michael spoke with the man who turned sharply and both men disappeared into the station. A few minutes later, Michael reappeared and walked back over to Hawke.

'Well?' Hawke demanded.

Michael pointed back towards the door. A second later Caitlin was escorted through it. Hawke left Michael's side and crossed the room to hug his wife. She embraced him tightly. He eased back and brushed her red hair away from her tired and pale face.

'You OK?' Hawke asked.

'I am now.' Caitlin hugged him again and caught sight of Michael over his shoulder. She gave Hawke another hug before she slipped out of his arms and went over to hug their friend.

'Thanks, Michael.' Caitlin said.

'Hey, got one of those for me?' Dom laughed.

Caitlin smiled and flung her arms around Dom's expansive middle to give him a squeeze.

'How are you?' Michael asked as she pulled away and returned to her husband's side.

'I'm OK. I was kept in an interrogation room most of time whilst they kept asking me the same questions over and over.' Caitlin rubbed her arms and leaned into Hawke. 'To be honest, all I want to do is go home.'

Michael brushed a finger over his moustache. 'Then shall we adjourn to the cabin?'

'Good idea, Michael.' Hawke smoothed a hand down Caitlin's back. 'Let's get home.'

'Home, huh?' Marin's voice stopped them in their tracks as they took a step towards the door. 'I wouldn't get too comfortable.' He stuck his hands in his pockets. 'When I have the proof I need, you're going away for a long time, lady.'

'Exactly what is your problem?' Hawke bit out taking a step toward the dark haired detective.

'Leave it, String.' Caitlin caught hold of him.

'Yeah, come on, kid.' Dom took hold of his other arm and they left.

An hour later and they were gathered around the fire at the cabin. Hawke and Dom told Michael what they had discovered about Hardy and his manager as Caitlin took a warm bubble bath. They were just finishing when she rejoined them.

'So,' Michael said stroking his moustache, 'the FBI thinks either Hardy, Muldrow or this guitarist…'

'Harness.' Hawke supplied.

'Harness,' Michael repeated, 'so the FBI thinks one of these men is a serial rapist who might have taken their first step into being a murderer.'

'Looks like it.' Hawke said.

'And you think Toby was killed because he knew something.' Michael summarised.

'Yeah,' Caitlin curled up next to Hawke on the settee, 'and finding out who did it just went to the top of my to-do list.' She said rubbing her hair with a towel. 'Marin believes I did it and he's determined to find the evidence to put me away.'

'I don't understand why he's so set on proving you're responsible.' Dom said puzzled. 'It doesn't make any sense.'

'Maybe we should have run the background check on Marin.' Michael suggested.

'That's not a bad idea.' Hawke murmured, putting his arm around his wife and tucking her closer to him.

'He kept suggesting that it was me Toby had threatened with a gun and not Kyle Hardy.' Caitlin sighed. 'I think he's trying to establish a pre-existing link between Toby and I in Texas.'

'Is there a link?' Michael asked.

Caitlin yanked Hawke back as he started to rise out of his seat angrily. 'If there is I'm not aware of it.'

'But there could be?' Michael checked.

Caitlin shrugged. 'It's possible I gave him a ticket when I was a cop that I don't remember or lived in the same place as him without knowing it. The world's a real small place sometimes, Michael. I can't be sure that there isn't some weird connection like that.'

'I guess not.' Michael agreed unhappily. He pointed at her. 'If there is, you're going to end up being arrested again.'

'I know.' Caitlin grimaced.

'We have to find out who did murder Toby before that happens.' Hawke said.

'Easier said than done, kid.' Dom said. 'We don't have anything to go on.'

Michael tapped his cane on the floor. 'I'll have Lauren get hold of the FBI agent in charge of the investigation. If they have Hardy and his band under surveillance they may have some evidence that will be useful.'

'Maybe,' Caitlin said, 'or maybe we can set a trap.'

Hawke stiffened beside her. 'I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.'

'Look, we think the person who killed Toby, killed him because he had seen something, right?' Caitlin said.

'Right.' Michael cautiously agreed.

'So,' Caitlin said gesturing, 'what if we go to the concert tomorrow and in front of Hardy, his manager and the guitarist guy I let it be known that I saw something when we discovered the body…something incriminating…'

'And bait the murderer into coming after you?' Michael concluded. 'It might work.'

'Over my dead body.' Hawke said.

'It's a good plan, Hawke.' Caitlin said shifting to look at him fully.

Hawke considered her for a long moment. 'You're baiting a man we think is a serial rapist who's killed two people.'

'I'm aware of the risk.' Caitlin said.

'I agree with String, honey.' Dom said. 'It's just too risky.'

'Unless…' interrupted Michael.

The eyes of the Airwolf team turned in unison to look at him.

'Unless?' prompted Hawke impatiently.

'Unless it's not Caitlin who does it but either you or Dominic.' Michael said. 'Dominic would work better as the murderer would probably consider him more vulnerable.'

'Thanks a lot.' Dom laughed uneasily.

Caitlin chewed her lip thoughtfully. 'I guess the plan could still work if one of the guys did it instead.'

'That's the only way we're doing this.' Hawke said firmly.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. 'OK.'

Hawke looked over at Dom. 'Are you OK with that?'

Dom shrugged. 'Hey, if it gets Caitlin in the clear, I'm good with anything.' He smiled at her before he sighed resignedly. 'I guess I'm the new bait.'

'I could…' Hawke began.

'Nah, kid.' Dom said. 'Michael's right and besides, you'll be able to respond quicker if I need back up.'

Hawke nodded. 'So how are we going to do this?'

'Well, we're still on the job as far as I know.' Dom said. 'We could just turn up for the rehearsal tomorrow as planned.'

'That makes sense.' Caitlin said.

'I don't think you should come to the park tomorrow.' Hawke said. He quickly held up a hand as her eyes flashed at him. 'You should back us up in the Lady.'

Caitlin subsided mollified. 'You want me in Airwolf?'

'Yeah.' Hawke brushed her hair over her shoulder. 'Just in case.'

'OK.' Caitlin said still a little suspicious.

Michael brushed a finger over his moustache to hide his amusement at the interplay between the couple. He cleared his throat. 'Maybe we should still bring the FBI in and let them know what we're doing. It'll help trump Marin if they take the real murderer into custody.'

'Sounds good.' Hawke said.

Michael got to his feet. 'I'd better head out and get the ball rolling.'

'I'll come with you.' Dom said as he got up. 'We can work out the details tomorrow morning.'

There were a frantic couple of minutes as goodbyes were said and the older men left the younger couple alone. Hawke settled back on the sofa and cuddled Caitlin closer; his arm was around her shoulders and her head rested on his.

'Are you OK?' He asked gently.

'I'm fine.' Caitlin assured him. 'I'm just a little worried about Marin.'

'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do that check on him tomorrow morning before we head over to the park.' Hawke said stroking her hair.

'Maybe.' Caitlin's arm tightened around his waist. 'I don't really want to end up in an interrogation room for another day.'

'We'll get the guy who's really responsible tomorrow and it'll be over.' Hawke comforted her.

'Let's hope so.' Caitlin said.

The fire crackled in the silence of the cabin as both of them contemplated the next day. It dawned as a beautiful sunny morning. The sky was a crystal blue as they took the chopper back to the Lair.

Hawke felt a sense of déjà vu as he took one of the chairs on the steel platform and waited for Caitlin to access the police database for their background check on Marin. Dom hovered nearby.

Caitlin tapped another instruction into the computer and rolled her shoulders. 'Here's Marin's personnel file.'

They all read the information on the monitor with a frown.

'He's clean.' Dom said disappointed.

'Yeah.' Caitlin sighed and bit her lip. 'Maybe there's another reason why he's coming after me so hard.' She came out of Marin's file and searched the database for the witness statements from the music store. She found the folder and frowned. There were over forty statements. 'This could take a while.' She murmured.

Hawke made a face. 'We'll do the flight check on the Lady.'

'Yeah.' Dom agreed happily as he backed off the platform. 'Yell if you find anything.'

Caitlin scowled at them. 'Thanks, guys.' She called at their retreating backs. She turned back to the monitor and began to plough her way through them. The murmur of the guys' voices in the background provided a comforting backdrop and she moved on from the witness statements to the other police reports about Toby's murder without consciously deciding it. She closed the last file and realised with some surprise that she'd been sat reading for over an hour. She stood up and stretched.

'Anything?' Hawke leaned over the yellow railing, one of his feet propped up on the lower rung.

Caitlin sighed and turned to look at him. 'I can see why Marin's come after me.'

'Oh?' Dom came to stand by Hawke wiping his hands on a rag.

'Almost a quarter of the witness statements suggested that I was the person Toby threatened.' Caitlin explained.

'Why would they think that?' Dom asked astounded.

'Because, Dom, they were at the back of the store, or their view was obstructed, or they assumed as I was the one who reacted that it was me.' Caitlin sighed and sat back down in the chair. 'Witness statements are notoriously unreliable. One woman says in her statement that she thought Toby was Asian.'

'You said a quarter of the statements have you as the person this guy threatened?' Hawke asked.

Caitlin nodded. 'From Marin's perspective, I can how my behaviour looked suspicious.' She gestured. 'Toby threatens me; I attack him and run from the store. The next day, I find his body.'

'But there must be witness statements agreeing with your version of events?' Dom said.

'Yeah, over half.' Caitlin said. 'But I think I found out why Marin's keen to put me on the hook for it rather than Toby.' She pointed at the computer. 'I went back through his personnel file. Two years ago, Marin arrested a celebrity in a gang-shooting downtown. The celebrity turned out to have nothing to do with the shooting, complained he'd been victimised because he was famous and Marin was held back from promotion.'

'So he's shy of looking at Hardy because he doesn't want to jeopardise his career.' Hawke stated quietly.

'Looks like it.' Caitlin said. 'If he can pin it on me, so much the better.'

'I'd like to have a few words with him…' began Dom angrily, shaking a fist.

Hawke laid a hand on the older man's shoulder, his own blue eyes glittering dangerously. 'Me too.'

'As much as I appreciate the show of support, fellas, I think the best thing would be for us to catch the real murderer.' Caitlin said.

Hawke and Dom exchanged a quick look; neither of them was going to drop it but it would wait.

'OK,' Dom said, 'I think we need to plan how we're going to get the murderer to come after us real careful.'

'Agreed.' Hawke said.

'You're going to have to get all three men somewhere together.' Caitlin said.

'They should all be there for the sound check.' Dom said. 'I agreed with Frank I'd go over some plans for the shoot of the actual concert with him.'

'We need to be subtle.' Hawke added his fingers rapping the yellow railing. 'If we make it too obvious the fish won't bite.'

'Subtle.' Dom agreed nodding. His eyes met Hawke's. 'How?'

'I don't know exactly,' Hawke said defensively, 'just don't blurt it out.'

Dom's brow lowered.

'Maybe you can lead the murderer back to the spot where Toby was killed.' Caitlin interrupted.

'What do you mean?' Dom asked.

'When you're talking to Frank, as you go over the plans of the park, you might want to stop suddenly at the crime scene as if you've just remembered something. Suggest you have to leave quickly as you need to go check something before you go to the police…'

'Suggesting to them that they left something or there's some clue for the police to find.' Hawke completed.

Caitlin nodded.

'OK. I can do that.' Dom agreed.

'That should make the murderer return to the scene of the crime to stop you and find whatever it is you've hinted at.' Caitlin continued.

'Where we'll be waiting for him.' Hawke finished.

Caitlin nodded at her husband. 'You'll be on the ground…'

'…and you'll be in Airwolf.' Hawke gestured at the helicopter behind them.

'And I'll be waiting for someone to attack me.' Dom said glumly.

Hawke slapped his shoulder. 'We'll be backing you, Dom.'

'Yeah, kid.' Dom sighed. 'Well, we'd better get this show on the road, huh?'

'We'd better call, Michael and fill him in on the plan.' Hawke said.

'I can do that from Airwolf whilst you guys make your way to the concert.' Caitlin confirmed.

Hawke and Dom left Caitlin in the Lair and made their way out to the Santini Air chopper. A few minutes later they were flying toward the park.

'You really think this plan is going to work?' Dom asked.

'I hope so.' Hawke said his eyes steady on the sky ahead. 'It could be the only way to stop Marin pinning this on Caitlin.'

'I tell ya, I'd like to get my hands on that cop.' Dom said.

Hawke silently agreed with the older man.

'Are you two OK?' Dom asked.

Hawke shrugged. 'We're fine.'

'It's just…' Dom hesitated before he continued on determinedly, 'it's just you've both seemed a little quiet even before we discovered that guy's body.'

Hawke glanced across the cockpit at Dom's concerned expression. He sighed and returned his attention to the sky. Although Hawke had confided his and Caitlin's attempt to start their family in the other man, he didn't feel comfortable explaining their recent disappointment and he was certain Caitlin wouldn't appreciate her husband telling the older man the finer details of her biological cycle. He shrugged knowing Dom was waiting for a reply.

'We're fine,' he repeated. 'There's just been a lot to deal with lately. Cait's still getting over shooting those guys.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean, kid.' Dom gave a short laugh. 'I think that's why I was looking forward to this gig.'

'We could all do with a break.' Hawke murmured.

'You're not wrong.' Dom sighed. 'I just hope things settle down before Jo moves back.'

Hawke tensed at the mention of Dom's niece. 'Dom, about Jo…'

'I know you don't want her involved with Airwolf…' Dom began.

'No, it's not that.' Hawke sighed.

'Then what?'

Hawke searched for an easy way to deliver the news and failed. 'Michael found out that Jo is working for the Company.' He said bluntly.

Dom's eyebrows lowered ominously. 'What?'

'The FIRM compiled a list of all the current Company operatives. Jo was on the list.'

'No, I don't believe it.' Dom said firmly in a dismissive tone. 'That information has to be wrong.'

'She's been providing them with translation services, Dom.' Hawke said.

'Jo would never…'

'Think, Dom.' Hawke said insistently. 'It makes sense of all her travelling.'

Dom was quiet for a long while. 'What are you going to do?' He asked eventually.

Hawke glanced over at him. 'Talk to her when she gets back.' He said. 'See what she says.'

Dom nodded slowly. He knew Hawke's response was tempered by his fondness for himself and he appreciated the younger man's gesture. 'I'm sure she'll have an explanation, String. I just know it.'

'I hope so, Dom.'

'When did Michael find this out anyway?' Dom asked.

Hawke shifted uncomfortably. 'About the time Marella got shot.'

'About…' Dom scowled and gestured angrily. 'And you're only telling me now?'

'I didn't want to worry you.' Hawke glanced over at him. 'You've been a little…down lately since the kidnapping.'

It was Dom's turn to squirm in his seat. The kidnapping had been traumatic but he knew the real reason for his quietness wasn't the kidnapping but the questions it had prompted about whether Hawke's parents were still alive. The hit man who had kidnapped certainly thought they were and Dom had been through the past so many times in his head trying to make sense of it, it was driving him crazy. He looked over at the younger man. He couldn't tell Hawke about his theory that Alan and Jane Hawke were not lost at sea but had been placed in a witness protection program believing their two boys had died; Hawke was finding happiness for the first time in a long while and Dom wouldn't risk ruining that for the world.

Dom knew it was time to change the subject. He cast about for a topic and finally settled on Airwolf. 'At least Airwolf hasn't been acting up.' He commented.

'Yeah.' Hawke was relieved that the helicopter hadn't shown any further indications of the intelligence they thought she was developing. He liked that Airwolf had chosen him as her pilot when she'd rewritten her self-preservation code but he preferred to feel he had complete control of the machine.

Dom gestured at the park below them. 'Set her down by the trailers. We'll have to set up the equipment.'

Hawke nodded. He switched the radio frequency. 'Airwolf, come in.'

'Airwolf here.' Caitlin's Texan drawl crackled through the headset.

'All set?' Hawke asked.

'All set. Michael's confirmed the sting with the FBI. They'll be in place,' Caitlin confirmed, 'and I'm right behind you.'

'They know it might take a while to get things set up?' Dom checked.

'They know.' She said.

'OK.' Hawke radioed. 'Let's do this.' He took the chopper down and landed.

It was a chaotic morning as everyone involved with the concert ran around making sure everything was in place for the rehearsal. Costume makers darted from trailer to trailer; the band sat practising on stage; the crew wrestled with the last pieces of the stage to get them in place and the equipment set up properly.

It was late afternoon before Dom could get his meeting with Frank on the stage. Hawke dropped him off and took the chopper back up; Dom would walk over to the murder scene allowing the murderer to follow him. The band was sat to one side taking a break and discussing the set with Kyle. The country singer was stood in front of them trying to make a point about the rhythm of some song from what Dom could hear.

The manager greeted him with a grumpy frown. 'I thought you guys had bailed?'

Dom gave a nervous gap-toothed smile and shook his head. 'Nah. Just a little trouble with the police yesterday, that's all.'

'I heard they made your girl for Toby's murder.' Frank's dark eyes bore into Dom's.

'That detective couldn't solve a murder if someone had the word murderer tattooed to their forehead.' Dom muttered.

Frank gave a humourless laugh and took off his hat to push his fingers through the oily dark hair. 'You won't get an argument from me.'

'So I just wanted to go through the running order and the type of shots you want again. Just in case you changed your mind about anything.' Dom said. He held up the ground plan of the park and made sure he was talking a little too loudly. He explained one aerial shot of the park where they would zoom in slowly to the stage itself and took Frank through another couple of options.

Frank relaxed and started to work through the list with Dom. The older pilot noticed out of the corner of his eye when the band began to reassemble on the centre of the stage and he knew he was running out of time.

'Now,' he said hurriedly, 'would you like any shots of the park itself?' Dom gestured at the plan. 'The trees and woodland around here…' his finger stopped at the place where they had found the body. 'I'm guessing you don't want any shots of the…of there.'

'Where Toby was found?' Frank checked. 'No. No shots.' He glanced at Dom. 'What were you doing shooting that spot the other night?'

Dom shrugged. 'We were adjusting the angle and checking the focus. It was really pure chance that…' he stopped suddenly as though something had occurred to him.

'What's the matter?' Frank demanded.

Dom looked at him. 'Ah, nothing. It's probably nothing. I just remembered…' he took a step away from the manager. 'Look, I think we're done and I just have to…' he gestured vaguely with the plan, the paper flapping wildly in the air, 'I just have to go and check something.'

'Check what?' Frank asked.

'Something.' Dom muttered. 'I'll see you guys later.' He gave a salute and hurried off the stage.

Dom walked at a fast pace to a spot by the sound equipment off to the side of the stage but still in view of the suspects checked the plan. He folded it hastily and bundled it into the inner pocket of his shiny blue jacket. He adjusted his red baseball cap and set off. His direction was very clearly toward the area where Toby's body had been found.

Dom kept his pace steady although he hurried along. He couldn't tell if anyone was following him but there was an eerie chill working its way down his spine. His heart was beating a little too fast as he entered a clearing. It looked different in the daylight, he thought as he looked around. Trees lined the area and provided dense foliage for his back-up. He couldn't tell if Hawke, Caitlin or even the FBI guys were in place and he swallowed hard wishing they had thought to hook him up with an earpiece and wire. It would have been good to have had some reassurance. He walked slowly over to where he thought they'd found the body and peered at the empty ground.

A twig cracking behind him had him whirling around.

Frank stared back at him.

'Hi,' Dom said nervously.

'Why'd d'ya come out here?' Frank demanded.

Dom blinked at the harsh tone. 'Eh…no reason.' He gestured and took a step back. 'Just thought I'd come and pay my respects where I found the body that's all.'

'No.' Frank contradicted him. 'You came out here for a reason and I want to know what it was.'

'It was nothing.' Dom said taking another step back. 'Just an idea.'

'I see.' Frank reached behind him and took out a knife.

Dom's eyes widened at the sharp glint of the ragged blade.

'I'm afraid I can't allow you to share it with anyone else.' Frank said. He took a step forward.

Dom took another step back. 'Now hold on a minute.' He met the other man's determined eyes. 'It was you. You killed that young boy.'

'Toby was going to ruin everything.' Frank said. 'I've worked too hard at building this up to see it fall to crap.'

'So you killed him.' Dom said sadly.

'I didn't mean to.' Frank confessed suddenly. 'All I wanted to do was shut the kid up. I didn't mean to kill him.'

'You had a knife.' Dom pointed out.

'I was going to scare the life out of him.' Frank said. 'I wanted him to just go back to Texas. He couldn't handle it out here on the road with us. He was too young.'

'But he argued…'

'He came at me and I…' Frank's eyes glazed momentarily with the memory, 'and I just slid the knife into him. He was so surprised.'

'I'm sure he was,' muttered Dom his own eyes glued to the blade.

Frank shook himself and his eyes refocused on Dom; narrowed. 'I can't allow you to live. You have to see that.'

'I see it.' Dom glanced around. Where was String? Airwolf? Dammit, where was the FBI? He took a step sideways and Frank matched him. Dom turned and raced for the nearest tree line.

Frank was on him in a heartbeat. They fell to the ground with a thump and Dom struggled to get a breath as they wrestled. Frank struck but the knife hit the wedge of paper in Dom's jacket and he had to make a second attempt. Dom managed to get his hands around Frank's wrists and he barely kept the knife from his body. He heaved and Frank was thrown backwards. Dom scrabbled to his feet.

There was a shriek of engines and Airwolf descended into the clearing between the two men. A burst of fire from her chain guns had Frank running in the opposite direction. Hawke burst through the trees and into the clearing. He tackled Frank. They were rolling on the ground when two FBI agents ran up to pull Frank up.

'You're under arrest.' The first agent gasped; his face was suffused with colour and sweating.

'You have the right to remain silent…' his partner panted as they marched the hapless Frank out of the clearing.

Hawke climbed gingerly to his feet as Caitlin landed Airwolf behind him.

Dom stalked over. 'Where the hell have you been?'

Hawke glared at the older man. 'This is the wrong clearing.'

'No.' Dom denied. 'I followed the map exactly.'

'Then where's the crime scene, Dom?' Hawke snapped and gestured wildly. 'Don't you think the police would have taped the scene off?'

Dom opened his mouth to reply angrily but the logic of Hawke's argument seeped through the remaining adrenaline from the fight and the fear he'd felt. He met Hawke's blue eyes with rueful ones of his own. 'This is the wrong clearing?'

'Yeah.' Hawke sighed.

'You guys OK?' Caitlin asked as she ran over to them.

'I'm OK, honey.' Dom reassured her.

Caitlin gave him a quick hug before she stepped back and pinned him with a furious stare. 'You ever do that again…'

'I know, I know.' Dom waved away her admonishment. 'How did ya find me?'

'Airwolf picked you up on a scan.' She said as Hawke slipped his arm around her waist.

Dom sighed and took his cap off to rub a hand through the grey curls and glanced back at the helicopter. 'Guess I owe our Lady a thank you.'

Hawke's blue eyes narrowed at the group of people heading their way and gave his wife a quick squeeze. 'You'd better get going.'

'Right.' Caitlin kissed him and headed back to the helicopter.

Hawke folded his arms and turned to greet Michael and the FBI agent in charge of the investigation, Agent Kelly.

Michael's good eye went to Dom. 'Did you get lost?' He bit out.

'Now you…' Dom began heatedly.

'Can we go?' Hawke asked talking over Dom.

Michael pushed his glasses back up his nose and glanced at the FBI agent with him.

Special Agent Kelly pulled his curious gaze away from the unusual black and white helicopter. 'We're headed to the local police station. I need to take your statement, Mr Santini, in case the dirt-bag doesn't confess.'

'Sure.' Dom agreed with sigh.

Hawke patted his shoulder. 'I'll come with you.' He frowned suddenly realising Airwolf hadn't taken off – the engines hadn't even started. 'You guys go head, I'll catch you up.'

He watched as the three men headed back out of the clearing before he made his way to Airwolf. He opened the cockpit door and found Caitlin peering at an electronics panel on the top console.

'What's the problem?' Hawke asked.

'She's not starting.' Caitlin muttered. Her eyes flickered briefly to his. 'I think some of the wires have shaken loose from the starter electronics. I'll have it fixed in a little while.'

'I told Dom I'd go down to the station with him whilst they take his statement.' Hawke said unhappily torn between helping his wife and supporting the man who was a father to him.

'That's OK.' Caitlin said. 'It doesn't need two of us to stay and do this.' She shrugged. 'This place is secluded so I shouldn't get too much traffic to bother me whilst I get her sorted and now the murderer is caught, I should be OK here.'

Hawke frowned.

'Really.' She said picking up on his unease. 'I'll be fine.'

'OK.' Hawke said reluctantly. He reached into the cockpit and kissed her again. 'Take off as soon as you have her fixed.'

'I will.' Caitlin promised.

Hawke closed the cockpit door and headed out of the clearing. He paused at the tree line and looked back at Airwolf. The machine was sat in a patch of fading light with the armour glinting dully; her opaque windows gave her an eerie appearance. Hawke shivered and zipped up his leather jacket. His reluctance to leave had him hovering uncertainly for a moment.

'Hawke!' Michael's shout jolted him out of his indecision and he turned away from Airwolf and left.

\---

Hawke stood up and chucked the polystyrene cup in the trash as Dom came through from the interview rooms.

'You done?' Hawke asked taking in the tiredness that had deepened the lines on Dom's craggy face and the stiff way the other man was walking.

'Yeah.' Dom rubbed his back.

'You OK?' Hawke asked.

'Just my back playing up.' Dom shook his head. 'I'm getting too old for this, String.'

Hawke rubbed his own ribs a little ruefully. 'Me too.'

'Make that me three.' Michael said as he limped over. His good eye met Dom's. 'Kelly told me they were finished with you.'

'They sure went through it with a fine toothcomb.' Dom said.

'Are they having any luck cracking Muldrow?' Hawke asked.

'They were still at it.' Michael collapsed into a chair and rubbed his bad knee. It was still recovering after surgery to realign a pin.

Dom laughed and sat down beside the spy. 'Will you look at the three of us?' He shook his head. 'It's just as well Caitlin isn't here otherwise we'd all be getting hauled to the hospital for first aid treatment.'

'Where is she?' Michael asked. 'I thought she would have joined us after she'd taken the Lady back.'

Hawke retook his seat and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. 'Airwolf's starter system was playing up. I left her fixing it back at the park.' His unhappiness at leaving his wife seeped through the impassive tone.

'Maybe we should give her a call, huh?' Dom said. 'See how she's getting on?'

'Or we could head back.' Hawke said glancing at the clock.

'I guess there's nothing keeping us here.' Dom said cheerily.

They stood up in unison and were about to take toward the door when Detective Marin walked through it. There was a furious scowl on his face and when he caught sight of the three men his face went red. He marched over to them.

'I'm going to see all of you are brought up on charges.' He spat out.

Michael withdrew a handkerchief and dabbed at the ball of spittle that had landed on the bright white lapel of his suit. 'On what grounds?' He asked mildly.

'Obstructing a police investigation.' Marin said forcefully. 'Your little entrapment act with the FBI won't stop me from pursuing my investigation.'

'Why you…'

Dom caught hold of Hawke's arm. 'Ignore him, kid.'

'Your wife is guilty and I will prove it.' The detective yelled.

'You're an idiot, Marin.' Hawke bit out. 'You just want Caitlin to be guilty so you won't have to deal with another celebrity and get your promotion halted again.'

Marin went purple.

Michael stepped in between the detective and Hawke before the cop could take a swing at the pilot. He stabbed a finger at Marin. 'If you harass Caitlin, Hawke or Dominic Santini in any way, I will personally make sure you're not only barred from promotion but I'll have you reduced in rank. You understand me?'

Marin spun on his heel and stormed into the inner offices of the police station.

'Thanks, Michael.' Hawke said.

Michael nodded. 'Let's get back to Caitlin.'

They had taken a step toward the door when there was a furious commotion behind them. They all turned back round. Kelly was practically running, pulling on his overcoat hurriedly.

'What's going on?' Michael asked stopping the Special Agent in his tracks.

'Muldrow gave up Hardy.' Kelly explained.

'What do you mean?' Dom demanded. 'I told you; Muldrow admitted he killed Toby.'

'He killed the boy,' Kelly agreed quickly, 'but because Toby had seen Hardy raping a girl. Hardy had promised Toby he'd stop but then Toby saw the news article about the girl in Ferlindo…'

'And realised Hardy had raped and killed her.' Michael deduced. 'Damn.'

'Sorry, I got to go and arrest this guy.' Kelly swept out with a dozen agents following him.

'Michael…' Hawke's throat closed on a sudden wave of fear as his blue eyes met the spy's. 'Caitlin's still at the concert park. If Hardy found her…'

'Oh God.' Dom's quiet prayer gave away his own horrified realisation.

'Let's go.' Michael said.

Hawke hastily followed his friend out to where they had left the Santini Air chopper in the car park. Dom's hand rested on his shoulder trying to offer him some comfort. Hawke climbed into the chopper; his face was an impassive mask covering the churning emotions. He swallowed hard and tried to push the rising panic away as Dom started the engines.

Hawke folded his arms and stared out of the darkening sky. His heart was beating too loudly; he couldn't catch his breath. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone, he thought wildly. If something had happened, it was his fault. He hoped to God they weren't going to be too late.

\---

Caitlin pressed the start button and breathed a sigh of relief as the engines caught and the rotors started to whir.

'Thank you God.' She muttered before she switched it all back off.

She slid back out of the cockpit and went to close the external panel she'd left open by the right turbo. She replaced the armour with a swift efficiency, screwing it down tightly with the electric tool she had taken from the box on the ground. She threw it back in and eyed the section critically in the semi-darkness. It was secure.

There was a rustling noise behind her and she spun around. There was no-one there.

'Hello?' She called cautiously.

No reply.

Silence blanketed the clearing.

Caitlin shrugged away her unease. The clearing was a little spooky in the gathering dark. The trees loomed like grotesque shadows and there were patches where no light seemed to break through the darkness. She shivered and wished she was wearing a coat over the form-fitting lilac uniform. She turned back to the tool box and crouched down to pack it up quickly.

A clattering sound had her rising swiftly. She took a step away from the helicopter into the clearing and peered into the darkness.

No-one was there.

Her heart was beating a little too fast and the hair at the back of her neck stood up in atavistic warning. It was definitely time to leave, she thought. She turned to pick up the tool box and froze.

Kyle Hardy stood between her and Airwolf. He was lounging up against the wing, wearing jeans and a t-shirt along with his cowboy hat. He smiled at her. 'One of the guys said he thought he saw you out here.'

Caitlin made a move towards the cockpit and Kyle countered it.

She took a deep breath and wished she hadn't unholstered her gun; it was lying on the passenger seat in the cockpit. 'I was just about to leave.'

'This is some machine.' Hardy said patting Airwolf.

'Specialised equipment.' Caitlin said. 'I'm sorry but I really have to go.'

'No.' Kyle took a step toward her and she instinctively took one back. 'That's what I like about you, Caitlin. You don't give it up easy.' He reached behind him and she heard the swish of a switchblade clicking into place. Her eyes barely made out the shining metal edge of the blade in his hand. 'You're not like all the other women.'

'You're the rapist.' Caitlin deduced. 'Frank might have killed Toby but you were always the rapist.'

'Rapist is such an ugly word.' Kyle said and his eyes gleamed darkly at her. 'You know you want it.'

'You have a real problem with women saying no to you, don't you, Hardy?' Caitlin took a side-step; he stayed with her. She had to keep him talking, she thought furiously, anything that would give her time to escape or get to Airwolf. 'I'm betting all those girls you raped, they were like me. They didn't want to have sex with you.'

'No. You want to have it, you're just good girls.' Kyle smiled. 'All I ever get are whores; always willing to spread their legs for me but you…you're like the others. You have ethics.'

'And somewhere in your twisted mind, you're giving me what I want?' Caitlin took another step back. 'You're insane. I don't want to have sex with you.'

'Yes, you do.' He took a step toward her.

'No, I don't.' She took a step back.

His eyes were intent on hers and she knew she had very little time left before he would attack. 'What happened Kyle? What happened with Toby? Did he see something?'

'He saw me with one of the girls.' Kyle shook his head. 'He wanted me to stop but he couldn't see this was the only way…then when I had to kill that girl he freaked.'

'Frank knew all along, didn't he?' Caitlin added desperately. 'He tried to stop Toby from telling the police.'

'Frank said he killed Toby by accident but it solved our problem.' Kyle sighed. 'But you had to go and get Frank arrested.'

'You know Frank's going to give you up.' Caitlin said.

'I know.' Kyle gestured. 'But you're going to get me out of here,' he smiled; a flash of white in the dark, 'after we've had some fun.'

'I don't think so.' Caitlin ran.

She'd taken two, three strides when he was on her, throwing her to the ground. She punched him and heard the sound of his nose crunching with satisfaction. She struggled to her feet but he lashed out and she lost her balance.

She hit the grass, landing badly on her hip and she had barely caught her breath when he was on her again. He caught her hands in one of his and smacked her with the other. Her head rang with the force of the blow; he did it again and she felt her vision blur. All her martial arts training, all her police training seemed in vain as he overpowered her with brute strength.

She was still struggling, her breaths coming in sobs as he moved between her legs. She could dimly hear something in the background…engines starting…but her focus was on her fight with the singer as she resisted his efforts to restrain her. He shoved her zipper downwards and ripped at her underclothing. She managed to kick him and he hit her again. His hand left her and she heard the scrape of his zipper. Her struggles became more frantic and she heard a grunt as her knee caught his rib. It earned her a blow to hers that drove the breath from her body. Her body tensed, bracing...

Airwolf screamed across the clearing heading directly at them. Kyle looked up in shock and Caitlin scrabbled away from under him, careful to stay down.

Airwolf hit him and sent him flying across the clearing. She hovered between his unmoving body and Caitlin.

Caitlin pulled her zip up with shaking fingers and got to her feet on legs that weren't quite steady. She took a couple of faltering steps towards Airwolf and the chopper landed on the grass beside her. Caitlin climbed into the cockpit and curled into a ball in the pilot's seat, hugging her middle tightly. Her shocked blue-green eyes remained on the still form of Kyle Hardy. She'd come close to being raped before; in a jail cell by a group of cowboys when she'd first met Hawke; the previous year when a rapist had caught her alone at the airfield but what had just happened…she shuddered. If Airwolf hadn't acted…

She was barely aware of the arrival of the Santini Air chopper which came into land next to Airwolf; of Hawke climbing out before its props were fully on the ground.

Hawke wrenched open Airwolf's door. The light in the cockpit exposed Caitlin's pale bruised face with smudges of blood across her cheeks; her hair fell in disarray around her shoulders, tangled and dirty from the grass. He could see her uniform was ripped at the zip.

He swallowed hard as all his worst fears crawled through his head again. 'Cait?' He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder and his heart seized when she flinched away from him.

Her blue-green eyes focused on his. 'String?'

'It's me, honey.' Hawke didn't know if he should try and touch her again but she was already reaching for him and he held her tightly as she slid from the cockpit and into his arms. She was shaking badly. 'I've got you.'

Michael limped over and raised a questioning eyebrow. Hawke just shook his head. He didn't know.

Dom glanced anxiously at the couple before he made his way over to Kyle. His eyes widened in shock at the terrible mess of the body and the undone clothing. He hurried back to Airwolf.

Hawke eased away from Caitlin and framed her face in his hands. His blue eyes searched hers. 'Cait,' he took a deep breath and forced himself to ask the question, 'did he…?' He found he couldn't complete it.

Caitlin shook her head; tears spilling over onto her cheeks. 'No. He tried though and he almost…' Her voice broke and Hawke stroked a hand down her back as she burrowed into him.

'He's dead.' Dom stated quietly.

'Good.' Hawke bit out. For a brief moment, he wanted Hardy alive again just so he could personally throttle the life out of the man. His wife shifted in his arms and his anger drained away abruptly as his concern for her overrode every other thought.

'He's a mess.' Dom continued.

Caitlin swiped at her face and raised her head from Hawke's shoulder. She met Dom's concerned eyes. 'Airwolf…she hit him right across the clearing.'

'She what?' Michael asked.

'He was…' Caitlin shook her head. 'He had me on the ground and I…I was trapped.'

Hawke's grip on his wife tightened.

'Airwolf came across the clearing.' Caitlin took a hitching breath. 'She caught him at chest level with her nose and he just went…' she gestured at the body, 'flying.'

Dom sighed; it explained why Hardy's torso was caved in. Hawke's eyes flickered to the helicopter; he'd never been so glad that Airwolf was developing some intelligence; her independent action had undoubtedly saved Caitlin from being raped and murdered.

There were shouts and Kelly and the other FBI agents suddenly ran into the clearing. They slowed at the tableau.

'What the hell happened?' The Special Agent asked as one of his men ran to Hardy's body.

The Airwolf team looked at each other. What had happened was going to be difficult to explain.

Michael cleared his throat. 'Caitlin was fixing the helicopter when Hardy attacked her.' Michael said. 'She managed to get away and get to the chopper but Hardy came after her. He got in the way of the machine and…' he gestured at the body.

Kelly's eyes raked over Caitlin's battered appearance. 'Are you alright?'

Caitlin nodded. 'I just want to go home.'

'If you could give me a statement, I would appreciate it.' Kelly said.

'How about tomorrow?' Michael suggested. 'I think she's been through enough for one night.'

Kelly looked as though he was about to argue but then sighed and nodded. 'I'd better get forensics in here.'

Michael nodded. He waited until the FBI agent had moved away before turning back to Hawke and Caitlin. 'You'd better leave now. I'll stay here and make sure they don't ask too many questions.'

'I'll follow you to the Lair.' Dom offered.

'Thanks, Dom.' Hawke helped Caitlin into Airwolf before he took his own seat. He smoothed a hand over the front console. He owed the helicopter a great deal, he thought as he grasped the cyclic and took Airwolf up into the night sky.

The journey home was made in almost total silence. Dom dropped the couple at the cabin with a worried frown on his craggy face. Hawke was unsure what to say so he kept quiet; unsure whether to touch Caitlin so he kept his distance. Guilt ate into him with each silent step into the cabin.

They stood awkwardly in the centre of the living room for a moment.

Caitlin pulled at her torn uniform. 'I need a shower.'

'Take your time,' said Hawke, knowing she needed the shower to wash away more than the dirt. He watched her head up the stairs and the bathroom door closed with a soft click.

He pushed a hand through his short brown hair. How could he make it right? How could he have let it happen? He shuddered. He'd almost lost his wife to assassins the week before and now this…his old fear reached up and choked him. He shook it off. He had to focus on Caitlin; she was alive and more importantly, she would need a lot of support after what she had been through. He set about building a fire and making a meal. He made it back to the bedroom with the first aid kit as Caitlin stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wrapped in a pink bath-towel, her hair hung in a sleek, wet red sliver over her shoulder.

'I brought the first aid kit.' He said needlessly and lifted it.

She shook her head. 'Would you,' her eyes filled with tears again, 'would you hold me? Just for a…'

He gathered her to him before she could finish the question. His chin rested on the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest. She was shaking, tears running noiselessly down her cheeks, seeping into the red flannel shirt he wore. Hawke didn't know how long they stood there but eventually, her trembling stopped.

He stroked a hand down her back. 'I'm so sorry, Caitlin. I should…'

'Don't.' Her voice was raw from crying. She eased back to look at him with pink and swollen eyes. 'It's not your fault. What happened...,' she tried a smile, 'you weren't to know.'

'But…'

Caitlin shook her head. 'No buts. I needed the crying jag but I'm really OK.' She slipped out of his hold. 'I'd better get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs.'

Hawke hesitated considering whether to argue and then nodded his agreement. He was stirring the pot on the stove and was contemplating whether to go back up to the bedroom when Caitlin walked into the kitchen. She had dressed in one of his old shirts over her jeans.

She was still pale; her lower lip was cut and swollen and a bruise was forming across her left cheek but she looked calm.

'How are you doing?' Hawke asked uncertainly.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Like I said I'm OK.' She eyed the broth he had cooked. She wasn't really hungry, but she knew if she didn't eat, it would deepen the concern in Hawke's blue eyes.

They sat down at the table with bowls filled to the brim and began to eat.

Hawke took a couple of bites and looked across at Caitlin who was listlessly stirring the soup. 'Maybe if you talked about what happened…'

'No.' Caitlin said quickly. She met his eyes firmly. 'Not yet. It's all a little too…too soon. If Airwolf hadn't…' She shook her head. 'She saved my life out there.'

'I don't think I've been so pleased that she's developed some independent control.' Hawke admitted. He stretched out a hand toward Caitlin who slipped her own hand over his. Their fingers tangled.

'Hardy admitted he was the rapist.' Caitlin said.

Hawke nodded.

'It was because I turned him down.' Caitlin rubbed her fingers against his. 'In his head I wanted to have sex with him but I was good and wouldn't. So the only way he could get a good girl was to rape them.' She sighed. 'But his thinking was twisted so badly.'

'He was a creep.' Hawke stated.

'I keep thinking maybe I said something or did something…' Caitlin admitted in a quiet voice, looking at the table.

Hawke felt his heart clench at her words. 'You didn't do anything.' He said gruffly. 'Hardy made it all up in his head. You have to remember that.'

'I know.' Caitlin put her spoon down; the bowl was still full. 'I just can't seem to get it out of my head. It's just replaying like a bad nightmare and he didn't even actually…actually rape me.'

'It's still a hell of a trauma.' Hawke said. 'You're not going to get over it just like that.'

Caitlin sighed. 'I guess not.' Her smile was bittersweet. 'I'm kinda wishing I could go back a couple of days and just have shooting those guys to worry about again.'

'We can get through anything, Cait.' Hawke said. 'That, this. So long as we're together.'

Caitlin slipped out of her chair and went to him. She settled in his lap, their arms around each other. She breathed in the scent of him and snuggled closer. 'I love you.'

'I love you.' Hawke kissed the top of her head. They held each other for a while, taking simple comfort in holding each other.

'You know,' Hawke said eventually, 'it's our anniversary next week.'

'Anniversary?' Caitlin raised her head and looked at him quizzically.

'We'll have been married two months next Tuesday.' Hawke explained.

'Our two month anniversary?' Caitlin smiled. Hawke was surprisingly sweet about things like that. 'You had something planned for that?'

'Well,' Hawke shifted her a little, 'I was thinking we should take some time off. Go away for a few days. Just the two of us.'

Caitlin nodded. 'Sounds good.' She bit her lip. 'Where do you want to go?'

'Why don't I make it a surprise?' Hawke suggested with a gleam in his blue eyes.

Caitlin gave a small laugh. 'OK. Surprise me.' Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt. 'You're a great husband,' she commented holding his warm blue gaze with her own, 'but I'm telling you now; I'm never buying you another music album ever.'

Hawke smiled and brushed a lock of red hair back over her ear. 'I can live with that.'

fin.


End file.
